oh darling, wont you stay?
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: –¿Por qué no crees en los finales felices? /spoilers de la saga crepúsculo
1. crepúsculo

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

  
_

-

-

-

-

_Oh darling !_ **Won't you stay?**

-

-

-

And in my dream last night  
I felt a storm was coming  
But awoke to  
sunny skies of baby blue

-

-

**1**

-Maldita mierda. – maldijo Sasuke Uchiha cuando escuchó los pasos detrás de él, acercándose cada vez más.

Escaneó a su alrededor y vio la mayoría de los locales cerrados. Al ser mediodía la mayoría de los locales cerraban para salir a almorzar. Como él tenía pensado hacerlo. O mejor dicho, como a él lo obligaron hacerlo. Sino fuera porque era su madre...

Sasuke apretó los dientes en muestra de frustración e irritación. Los pasos a su espalda cada vez sonaban más cerca.

Fue entonces cuando vio la librería de la esquina con las luces prendidas y el cartel todavía en '**ABIERTO**'.

'_Bingo_' pensó Sasuke mientras apuraba el paso hasta la librería. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, sonando una campana con su entrada, y suspiró de alivio cuando ninguna de sus fangirls lo vio entrar.

-Está cerrado. – musitó una voz a su espalda.

Sasuke se dio vuelta para ver a una mujer de cabellos largos y rosas pintándose las uñas. La mujer levantó la vista al no escucharse la puerta abrirse ni el sonido de la campana. La muchacha se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio. Sasuke maldijo internamente. Otra fangirl. '_Demonios'._

-Está cerrado. – repitió mirando al hombre delante de ella. '_Demonios Sakura, este si que es lindo_' pensó la pelirrosa mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido al hombre. '_Mira esos brazos. Sería capaz de dejarte sin aire si te abraza con fuerza_'. Aunque la muchacha percató que el aura de ese hombre no era muy cariñoso, así que probablemente no lo haría.

Sasuke señaló el cartel que decía '**ABIERTO**'

-Fue mi error. – respondió Sakura excusándose. – Me olvidé de darlo vuelta, pero ya cerramos. Lo siento. – se disculpó pensando que de esa forma se iba a ir.

-Hn. – fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Sin embargo no se fue. Se quedó mirando, detrás de las cortinas, la calle.

La ceja de Sakura comenzó a hacerle un tic. Será muy lindo el hombre parado frente a ella, pero la estaba sacando de quicio. – Dije, que está cerrado. Tienes que irte. Vete.

Sasuke la miró. – No.

Sakura quedó desconcertada por un segundo. - ¿No? ¿NO? Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Sal de aquí antes de que llame a la policía.

Sasuke la miró con fastidio. Llamar a la policía no sería un problema, su padre era Fugaku Uchiha el comisario de la sección de policía de aquella zona. Pero si lo llamaba, Itachi sería lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir quien era y no iba a darle una oportunidad a su hermano para ridiculizarlo.

-Mira, solo me quedaré 20 minutos. Nada más. Luego, me iré.

Sakura veía rojo de la indignación. ¿Quién demonios se cre-?

-_¿Lo has visto?_

_-No, pero las de adelante lo vieron doblar por esta esquina. Debe estar por aquí._

_-Entonces, tenemos que seguir buscando._

-Mierda. – murmuró Sasuke mientras se escondía detrás de las cortinas.

Y en ese momento Sakura lo entendió. Estaba escapando de esas chichas. Sakura escapó una carcajada.

Sasuke la miró molesto. - ¿Qué?

-¡Estás escapando! –rió la pelirrosa.

-No lo estoy. – respondió Sasuke ofendido.

-¡Claro que lo estás! Estás encerrado en una librería porque no quieres que esas mujeres te encuentren. Esto es genial. – se rió Sakura. – Y yo que pensaba que eras un chico malo. – la risa de Sakura se hizo más grande. – Y hasta pensé que te gustaba leer.

-Yo leo.

-¿Algo además de la sección de negocios? – preguntó Sakura. Sasuke la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo demonios lo supo? – Pegas al tipo. – respondió Sakura como si hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Sasuke en voz alta. – Apuesto que puedo clasificarte.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Algo que claramente decía 'Me gustaría verte intentarlo'

Sakura sonrió ante el desafío. – Veamos... – Sakura dio vuelta el mostrador y lo miró de arriba abajo. – Primero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasuke, - y Sasuke no podía creer que le había respondido.

-Muy bien Sasuke-kun, - sonrió Sakura. – Pareces ser del tipo que tienes problemas con el padre. Mmmh... Tal vez porque eres el hijo menor y tu hermano se lleva toda la gloria. Eres honesto, eso lo puedo ver porque escapaste de tu grupo de fans en vez de jugar con ellas. Serían un buen novio fiel. – le guiñó el ojo. – Eres un poco antisocial, no te gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas y tampoco interactuar. Pero seguro que tienes la cantidad de amigos necesarios para no sentirte tan solo. – Sakura lo miró a los ojos. – Aunque lo estás, no estás feliz. – Sakura hizo silencio. - Oh, y me olvidaba, eres el niño de mamá. – añadió sonriendo. - Entonces... ¿Qué tal estuve?

-No soy infeliz – respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Ajá, ajá, - respondió Sakura sin darle importancia. – No está mal para ser mi primera vez en un desconocido.

-Bravo. – comentó sarcásticamente Sasuke.

-Y por eso, me compraras un libro. – respondió feliz Sakura.

Sasuke la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡Necesitas leer! – Se defendió Sakura.- Además, tengo el libro perfecto para ti.

Sasuke la vio moverse. La mujer comenzó a revisar los estantes de libros, con cuidado para no despintarse las uñas. Mientras buscaba, la escuchó tararear una canción que le resultaba familiar, pero no podía nombrarla.

Sasuke la observó. Su pelo largo caía en cascada por sus hombros y algunos mechones en su rostro. Tenía grandes ojos verdes y su labios inferior era un poco grueso y rosado. No era muy alta, pero tenía la gracia de una señorita cuando se movía. La hacía recordar a su madre, aunque la jovialidad que sentía cuando hablaba era algo tan infantil pero adorable a su manera.

Era atractiva, no podía negar eso. Y era una de las pocas mujeres que no le había saltado encima.

Todavía.

-AHÄ, ¡Lo encontré! – festejó Sakura. Volvió al mostrador y le mostró el libro.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos fruncidos. Sakura rodó los ojos. – Es un libro, no te va a morder.

-¿'Crepúsculo, un amor peligroso'? - Sasuke dejó el libro en el mostrador. – No lo quiero.

-Bueno, muy mal. Si no lo llevas, llamaré a tu club de fans y les diré que lo compraste. – el brillo malicioso de los ojos de la pelirrosa, hizo que Sasuke tomara el libro, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada feroz. – Sabes que lo haré. Además, me lo debes. Estoy trabajando horas extras que no me pagaran. – agregó Sakura.

Sasuke miró a otro lado, visiblemente derrotado. Sakura sonrió y se llevó el libro a la mesa de atrás del mostrador para envolverlo. Sasuke la observó nuevamente. Qué mujer más extraña. Sakura volvió a tararear y Sasuke volvió a intentar descifrar que canción era.

-Aquí tienes. – Sakura le alcanzó el libro en una bolsa. Aceptó la tarjeta de crédito de Sasuke y sonrió feliz por la venta.

Sasuke miró el envoltorio del libro _rosa_ con odio. Luego miró a Sakura.

-Para que no se vea el nombre del libro. Sé que es vergonzoso para ti que sepan que lees un libro romántico y de la sección infantil. – le respondió Sakura mientras le devolvió la tarjeta.

-Molesta. – respondió Sasuke alejándose del mostrador y avanzando hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta y las campanas resonaron. Miró a ambos lados y no vio a ninguna fangirl. Miró a Sakura, quien todavía estaba en el mostrador sonriendo como un niño que cometió una travesura.

-¡Gracias por la compra! ¡Por favor, vuelva pronto!

-

-

-

-

_Ayer a la noche estaba aburrida, escuchando música y leyendo fanfics de SasuSaku.  
Y pensé que hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo que no fuera tan...  
planeado. Algo como mis oneshots de Little Pieces.  
Entonces abrí WORD (R) y me quedé mirando la hoja en blanco  
y comence a escribir, tímidamente, pensando que alguna idea podría aparecer por mi cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo.  
No funcionó.  
Luché con este oneshot para que saliera algo decente.  
No funcionó obligarme a escribir.  
Pensé en dejarlo y seguirlo por la mañana del día siguiente.  
Pero me conozco demasiado y cuando digo esas cosas, generlamente los dejo por siempre.  
Entonces pensé en lo que a mi me gusta:  
LIBROS  
Funcionó.  
Le falta algo, lo se. Pero en overall, está bien.  
Capaz lo edite, más adelante.  
Mañana a la mañana :P_

_Este _**ONESHOT**_ va dedicado a todos los fans de Crepúsculo que desean un Edward se les cruce en el camino.  
_

**Felices Navidad **_mis muchachas y muchachos. Que coman rico y que la pasen como gustan con las personas que quieren.__  
_

-

-

-

**Kao**


	2. luna nueva

_Oh darling__!_**  
Won't you stay**_?_

-

-

and I call her up to let her go today  
for a moment thought it easier then being away  
but through the tangled thread the needle finds a way  
and I'm asking her to stay

-

-

**2**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sentada frente a él, estaba ella. La loca pelirrosa de la librería. Frunció el ceño. ¿Lo estaba ac-?

-No te estoy acosando si es eso lo que piensas. – respondió Sakura con la misma voz tranquila que le había respondido en la librería, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba en la mesa. – Qué esté en una cafetería al igual que tu, implica solo que... – Sakura levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos brillaron de diversión. – estoy tomando un café como lo ibas a hacer. ¿No es cierto?

-Hn. – le respondió Sasuke. – Todavía creo que me estás acosando.

-Oh claro, porque justamente iba a predecir que ibas a parar en esta cafetería a tomar café e iba a entrar cinco minutos antes para que me vieras y te acercaras a hablarme.

Sasuke se la quedó observando. - ¿Porqué no? La primera vez que me viste describiste mi persona. Salvo que _no_ soy infeliz.

-Claro, me olvidé agregar que eres totalmente engreído y egocéntrico. – respondió Sakura rodando los ojos. – Mirá, no te estoy acosando. En tal caso, serías TU él que me acosa, ya que estás aquí hablándome. Pero como soy una joven _muuuuy_ buena, no voy a denunciarte con la policía.... otra vez. – Sakura le contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, varias mujeres lo estaban mirando desde otras meses con ojos lujuriosos y vio como un grupo de adolescentes en el fondo estaban a punto de levantarse a hablarle.

Maldijo internamente. Quería tomar un café tranquilo.

-Si no quieres una avalancha de hormonas femeninas asaltándote, te recomiendo o salir del café o sentarte en mi mesa. Saben mejor que acercarse a mí. – le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Ella también había visto a su alrededor y sabía que si Sasuke permanecía cinco minutos más parado, las adolescentes del fondo iban a acercarse a preguntarles si se quería sentar con ellas.

Estaba segura que Sasuke no iba a negarles _gentilmente. _

Sasuke la miró desconfiado y Sakura suspiró cansada y levantó su mano derecha jurando. – Prometo _solemnemente_ no saltarte encima ni molestarte.

Sasuke no tuvo más opción que sentarse. De verdad quería tranquilidad.

Sakura sonrió feliz cuando lo vio sentarse, pero no dijo nada y siguió leyendo su libro.

Ambos se sumieron en silencio.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía cómodo estando con una mujer. Aunque no estuvieran hablando, sentía un aire a tranquilidad alrededor de ellos. Será porque ella estaba leyendo y concentrando su atención en las palabras delante de ella, que la hacían más tranquila y menos charlatana. Podía ver las emociones pasando por su rostro. Desde alegría, tristeza, dolor y felicidad. Era asombroso ver los cambios en su rostro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? - se encontró preguntando y cortando el hechizo de su lectura.

-¿uh? – preguntó tontamente Sakura cuando perdió la concentración. Levantó el libro que estaba leyendo. 'Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte'.

-No puedes dejar de leer de la sección de niños ¿no? – se burló Sasuke.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron. – Harry Potter no es _solo_ para niños. Es para adultos también. – Sakura levantó el mentón con orgullo. – A mi me gusta.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajó.

Las mejillas de Sakura se acaloraron más. – Tú no te animarías a leerlo. Por tu orgullo y por miedo.

Los ojos de Sasuke centellaron. – Yo no tengo miedo.

-Si claro, - le contestó con sarcasmo. – Tienes miedo de leer Harry Potter. Apuesto que ni siquiera leíste el libro que me compraste de la librería por la misma razón.

-Claro que no. Soy un hombre ocupado. – se defendió Sasuke.

-Como ahora, ¿no? - Enarcó una ceja.- Solamente eres un asustadizo.- diciendo eso volvió a ocultar el rostro detrás del libro.

-No lo soy.- Se defendió Sasuke con el rostro crispado en disgusto. Él no era ningun miedoso.

-Entonces léelo. – le retó Sakura sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

-¡De acuerdo! – se vio Sasuke aceptando. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Sasuke-kun. - sonrió contenta Sakura, cerrando el libro y dejandolo sobre la mesa mientras hablaba entusiasmaáamente sobre el libro. - Vas a _amar _a Edward Cullen. O Jasper. O Emmett. ¡Y Carlisle!

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Quién demonios era esta mujer?

-Oh si, no me presenté ¿no? - la pelirrosa guiñó un ojo. - Soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerte.

-

-

-

-

**Ok si, no puede **NO** continuarlo. Creo que va a tener cuatro capitulos nomás.  
¿Qué les pareció? (:**

**Kao  
**


	3. eclipse

_oh darling !_  
**won't you stay?**

-

-

-

and I've been spending all my time composing letters  
to a girl who lives a thousand miles away  
but writing never takes the place of living  
and I need her arms, I need her smile again

-

-

**3

* * *

  
**

**-**Esto es una porquería. – dijo Sasuke depositando el libro en el mostrador

Sakura levantó la vista estupefacta. Sonrió cuando lo reconoció. – Buenos días a ti también Sasuke-kun. ¿A que se debe esta calida visita?

Sasuke la miró como si estuviese desordenes mentales. – Tu libro. – aclaró señalándolo.

-Oh! – Musitó Sakura sorprendida. Una sonrisa contenta se formó en su rostro.- ¡Lo terminaste! ¿Te gustó?

¿Era sorda? ¿O ciega que no podía ver la indignación de su rostro? Había perdido una semana leyendo ese estúpido libro.

-No – repitió Sasuke.

-¿No? ¿Porqué no?

-Es predecible y ridiculo. La humana enamorándose del vampiro. Vampiros que _brillan _a la luz del sol y _no _toman sangre. Se quedan juntos y termina con un final feliz, estúpido e inútil.

-Mmmh. – musitó Sakura pensando. - ¿Eso crees?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. - ¿Tu no?

-Más allá de que los vampiros de Crepúsculo no sean vampiros muy serios, – aceptó Sakura asintiendo la cabeza. – Creo que hay algo más que eso. Es una historia de amor y es eso lo que se relata.

Sasuke bufó.

-De verdad. Mira – Sakura dio vuelta el mostrador hasta quedar frente a él. – Bella es una chica común y corriente. No es hermosa. Hermosa es Rosalie. No es espontanea ni vivaz. Esa es Alice. No es la típica heroína con super poderes. Ese es Edward. Ella es humana. Una chica sencilla. Común y corriente. Que podría trabajar en una librería. – Sakura río tontamente al mirar a su alrededor. – Y aún así. Él. _Edward_. El chico más lindo de todos, la ve. La nota. Y él es... todo lo que una chica podría desear. Es protector, es músico, ¿sabes cuanto quiero que un hombre me toque el piano? - Agregó Sakura con una mirada soñadora. - Edward es... perfecto. Tanto que es doloroso verlo y por eso muchas veces entiendo que Bella se sienta tan fuera de lugar con él o con cualquiera de su familia. ¡Son todos hermosos! Y si una modelo puede causarte bajo autoestima, ¡imagina lo que un novio así de lindo te haría! Pero Edward es más que una cara bonita. Es un luchador y un sobreviviente. Y se enamoran. – Sakura sonrió mirando a Sasuke. – ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres desean eso? ¿Que aquel chico que es hermoso e incansable las note? Los chicos lindos van con las chicas lindas. Chicos así ni siquiera miran a los que están detrás de los libros. Es imposible.

Sasuke miró a la mujer delante de él. Sakura miró a su alrededor. El silencio que le siguió acontinuación fue interrumpido por un suspiro de la pelirrosa quien acaricio, con la yema de sus dedos, los libros sobre el mostrador. Sasuke podía verla mirada ausente de sus ojos. No era estúpido, notó la verdad detrás de las palabras cripticas de Sakura. Había algo que la había lastimado y ella había perdido toda esperanza en recuperarse.

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Uh? – musitó confundida Sakura, volviendo de sus pensamientos, mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Quién fue él que te lastimó así? – preguntó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa. Se mordió el labio por dejar escapar demasiado. Su boca era su maldición. Siempre hablaba de más. Río tontamente, quitándole importancia a lo que Sasuke había decifrado. – Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué intentas decir? Nadie me lastimó. – Sakura volvió detrás del mostrador. Y Sasuke notó la sonrisa falsa de su rostro. – Entonces, ahora lo sabes. Crepúsculo no es una historia de vampiros, sino de amor casi real y casi verdadero. Y mejor no te cuento de Luna Nueva. Ese libro es un oceáno de lágrimas. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza dándose la razón. Frunció la nariz y Sasuke creyó que era un rostro demasiado infantil y tierno. - Jacob me cayó mal en los otros dos libros. Aunque el último...- Sakura se estremeció. - Todavía intento digerirlo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Crepúsculo es el primer libro de la saga. Sigue con Luna Nueva, Eclipse y termina con Amanecer. – le explicó Sakura al ver el rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke se pasó una mano sobre su cabello. La miró por le rabillo de su ojo. Sakura tenía apoyada su rostro en su mano mientras miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, en un tono más opaco, y dudaba que fuese por las luces de la habitación.

-No crees en el amor. – Eso era lo que ocultaban sus palabras.

-Trabajo en una librería. Leo libros de amor todos los días. Sé que no existe algo así en la vida real.

-No lo crees. – repitió Sasuke.

-No. – respondió Sakura. – Soy lo suficientemente grande como para creer en cuentos de hadas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos aceptando su respuesta. ¿Quién era él para contradecirla? Él más que nadie sabía que el amor era una ilusión. Pero al verla tan desesperanzada sobre el tema le causó un dolor de cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Lo llevo.

-¿Qué?

-El segundo libro. Quiero leerlo.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa. –Pe-Pero no te gustó el primero. - Tartamudeó contrariada.

-¿Y? Tampoco me agradan los resultados de la bolsa, sin embargo sigo leyéndolo. – Sasuke la miró a los ojos. – Hay que seguir intentando.

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta. Anonadada con lo que acababa de decirle. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Y lo miró con gratitud. Respiró profundamente. – Muy bien. Luna nueva será. Eso sí, ten un paquete te pañuelos al lado tuyo porque llorarás un mar de lágrimas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Como si él fuese a llorar por un libro.

-

-

Sasuke estaba manejando en su auto rumbo a su casa. El semáforo en rojo lo detuvo. Miró a su lado y vio el libro de tapa negra, con una flor blanca y manchas rojas -que esperaban que fuese una alución a alguna lucha. Necesitaba algo de incentivo para leer el libro- estaba en el asiento de al lado. Recordó la sonrisa de la pelirrosa cuando le entregó el libro.

"_Leelo. __Y luego dime que te pareció... ¿si?_" - le había dicho Sakura y aún podía recordar con exactitud la mirada desafiante y la timidez de sus palabras.

Volvió a mirar el libro. Al menos ahora tenía un incentivo.

El semáforo cambió a verde y Sasuke puso en marcha el auto.

* * *

Pensé que había subido este capítulo. Hace semanas que lo tengo en la PC. Quiero terminar este 'fic' en el próximo capitulo. Así que cuando termine con mis finales (por eso no actualicé BL) voy a escribir sin miramientos ni culpa.

Quiero aclararles otra cosa. Twilight no me gusta......_tanto_. Quiero decir, solo me gusta Twilight y Midnight Sun (lo que se leyó hasta el momento) pero el resto... no. Y la pelicula no me gustó _tanto_. Me reí donde no me tenía que reir. _but i love RPatzz_. Oh y Breaking Dawn...** EPIC FAIL**. Por eso, Sasuke saca mi lado '_Es una porquería_' y Sakura saca mi lado '_A pesar de todo..._'. Veran, este fic es muy lo que yo pienso.  
No quiero ofender a nadie con este fic, por eso aclaro. Si te gusta Twilight, me alegro por vos. A mi me decepcionó ):

btw, **Hana-Chan**, sé que HP no es para niños. Yo también tengo los libros, pero cualquiera que NO haya leído los libros, ve la tapa y mira el público lector, va a pensar que es un libro de niños. No los culpo, las tapas en español son infantiles.

Au revoir~

{ kao.- }


	4. amanecer

disclaimer —naruto y crepúsculo no me pertenecen, pero si este fic. cualquier publicación sin mi permiso, viola la ley 11.723. no me hagan poner mala.

* * *

_Oh darling_ _!_

**won't you stay**_?_

-

-

-

And she called me **up** to let me go today  
For a moment thought it easier than being away  
But through the tangled thread the needle finds a way  
And I'm asking her to stay

Won't you stay?  
Won't you stay?

** -**

**-**

**-  
**

**4**

* * *

No había forma de entender a la mujer delante de él.

Cuando Sasuke entró a Starbucks aquella tarde y vio aquella melena rosa entre la multitud, no dudó en dirigirse a ella. Era una escena familiar para el resto de la clientela. Hacía semanas que se repetía aquella vista.

La pelirrosa llegaba primero, se sentaba en la mesa más lejana —lejos de la ventana, los dos sabían que pasaría si sus fans lo veía. Pedía un frappucino mocca blanco con base crema y comenzaría a leer el libro que traía en sus manos. Agradecería cuando le entregasen el frap y se entregaría a la lectura. Media hora más tarde, entraría el morocho. Buscaría a la pelirrosa con la mirada y no dudaría en dirigirse a su mesa en vez de la mesa de las tres colegialas que desde que había entrado no habían parado de hacerle ojitos.

Él rodaría los ojos. Se sentaría y la pelirrosa, al levantar la cabeza, le sonreiría. El asentiría con la cabeza, pediría un café negro sin azúcar ni crema. Ella diría un comentario solo para los oídos del morocho, él bufaría y ella reiría tan fuerte que muchos se darían vuelta para verla. El morocho los miraría feo y cada uno volvería a su propio mundo. Salvo la pelirrosa, ella seguiría con la sonrisa intacta durante el resto de la tarde.

—Eres molesta. —diría él cuando todos volverían a sus asuntos.

—Oh vamos. Yo se que no lo dices en serio. —respondió Sakura todavía con la sonrisa intacta. —¿Soy más molesta que Naruto?

—Eso es imposible. —respondió sin pensar.

—Aw, ahora estás haciéndome sonrojar. —Sakura rió cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke. —Realmente Sasuke, eres divertido.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada.

—¡Hey, es verdad!

—Hn.

—Entonces... ¿Lo has leído?

—Es horrible.

—Si, lo se. —reconoció Sakura y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Después de haber leído los tres libros anteriores y que ella defendiera cada uno de ellos, le sorprendió que concordase con él con el último. Algo de lo que pensaba se debió haber mostrado en su rostro, porque Sakura explicó.

—Bueno, no es del todo horrible, creo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sabía que iba a defenderlo.

—No me malinterpretes. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no tienen explicación. —Sasuke la miró seriamente. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nada tiene sentido. Pero hey, es fantasía ¿recuerdas? Aunque hay normas para esto. Estoy segura que nada puede salir de la nada. Mmm....... a lo que voy es que, como lectora de novelas románticas, sé que todas terminan bien. La protagonista se casa con su alma gemela, se resuelven sus problemas, muere su tatara abuelo y reciben una herencia que hará que no tengan que trabajar ni los nietos de sus nietos y final feliz. Eso es lo que todas las que leemos novelas románticas queremos. Un final feliz. Porque eso no existe en la realidad. —Sakura notó como había desviado la conversación e intentó volver al punto. —Pero en Amanecer, el final feliz fue muy... forzado. Bella quien antes me sentía identificada porque no encajaba en ningún lugar y no se sentía linda ni segura de si misma, era imposible que aquel chico que era el más popular, el más lindo y el más inalcanzable quisiera estar con ella. En este libro... me la cambiaron. Por alguien con quien no me siento identificada. Se volvió hermosa y usó su hermosura para conseguir lo que quería con ese tal Jenquill, Jenskins, no me acuerdo. Consiguió ser la más fuerte de todos los vampiros, tan fuerte que hizo temer a la mafia vampírica. ¿Qué loco es eso? —Preguntó Sakura molesta. —Además, la manera en la que dejó a sus padres. René nunca apareció salvo para el casamiento, y su padre. ¡Oh, Charlie! Qué es un amor de personaje, también lo dejó solo. Y ni hablar de sus amigos. Y para terminar, queda embarazada, ¿Cómo puede un vampiro embarazar a una humana? No me hagas hablar de parto, jamás veré uno como algo especial después de haber leído eso. Ahora estaré esperando algo como la mala película de Especies. Bram Stoker debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Sasuke sonrió mínimamente. La línea de pensamiento de Sakura era casi.... divertida de escuchar. —¿Revolcándose? Debe estar deseando morir por segunda vez.

Sakura sonrió. —¡Oh, oh! Y no nos olvidemos del tercero, Jacob. Que terminó enamorándose de la hija de Bella. Eso es enfermizo. Y totalmente pedófilo. No importa lo que el resto diga. De solo pensar que mi hija podría casarse con el chico que me había propuesto quedarme con él y que me deseaba de tal forma como Jacob deseaba a Bella, ew, ew, EWWW.

Sasuke sonrió un poco más.

—Entonces, si. Es un poco horrible, pero supongo que a la autora debió haber estado estresada como Rowling y el final de Harry Potter. Juro que nunca odié tanto a Rowling con ese último libro. ¡Me hizo llorar durante semanas!

Sasuke la miró escéptico.

Sakura ladeó la mano. —Tu nunca entenderías. No tienes alma de lector. —Sasuke tomó ofensa con ello. Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Sakura le ganó. —No intentes decirme que leer _The Catcher in the Rye_ cuenta, porque todos leímos ese libro en el colegio. Y no, no cuenta.

Sasuke cerró la boca y miró a otro lado como si intentase parecer que no había querido decir eso. Falló. Todavía no entendía como se las arreglaba para saber lo que iba a decir. No podía ser tan predecible ¿o si?

—Si. —Sasuke la miró sin evitar enmascarar la sorpresa de sus ojos. —Romeo y Julieta cuentan. Es Shakespeare. Literatura clásica. —Sakura miró su reloj. —¿No deberías ir yendo? Es tarde. Aunque llegaste tarde hoy, ¿tienes permitido entrar tarde por eso? Mmm....

—¿Por qué dices que no existen los finales felices en la vida real?

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos. —Uhh ¿Qué?

—¿Porqué dices que no existen los finales felices en al vida real? —repitió Sasuke.

—Sabes. Realmente es tarde y debería abrir la librería. Así qué n—

—Sakura. —llamó tomándole de la mano antes que pudiera levantarse. —Quiero saber.

Sasuke vio sus ojos verdes dudar un segundo, cuando su mano tocó la suya. Su mano libre estaba sobre su cartera, dispuesta a irse en cualquier segundo. Sakura suspiró y se volvió a sentar. Sasuke intentó no verse satisfecho. Por la mirada de Sakura, no lo logró.

—¿Qué quieres saber? No existen. Hay muchísimas cosas que no toman en cuenta. Después de casarse la vida no termina. Existen problemas que pueden acarrear... ciertas situaciones con una persona. La convivencia es un problema, siempre lo fue. La confianza que le podes tener a la otra persona, los celos, la envidio al tercero, el trabajo, el estrés, la pasión que se desgasta, el amor que se olvida. No existe un final feliz, solo un nuevo comienzo con nuevos problemas que nadie es capaz de explicar en libros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque si!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por dios Sasuke! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Que apenas terminé el colegio me escapé con mi novio dejando a mi familia y mis amigos atrás? ¿Que nos fuimos a vivir juntos y llegamos a convivir seis meses hasta que tuve una falsa alarma con mi menstruación? ¿Qué todavía recuerdo cada palabra que salió de su boca cuando me dijo que se dio cuenta que no quería ser el padre de mis hijos? ¿Qué volví a mi casa para encontrar a mis padres separados porque se culpaban mutuamente por haberme escapado? ¿Qué dos meses después, me encuentro con él de novio con mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué desde entonces no he podido mantener una relación estable? ¿Quieres que te cuente todo eso, Sasuke? Porque puedo contarte eso si es lo que quieres oír, pero vas a tener que escoger un tema y tener tiempo de sobra, porque es largo y en 10 minutos debes volver a la oficina y yo a mi librería.

Sakura tomó aire, su respiración irregular y sus mejillas coloradas por el calor que llevaba cada una de sus palabras. Miró a su alrededor y notó que las meses cercanas a la de ella le miraban con pena y otros con recriminación por causar una escena. Sus mejillas se colorearon más, pero esta vez por una causa contraria a la furia.

Sasuke, al contrario, poco le importaba lo que el resto pensaba. Mientras escuchaba a Sakura hablar, podía ver el dolor que todavía le causaba el pasado. Sabía de situaciones así, conocía algunas personas que habían pasado por lo mismo. No iba a decirle que huir de la casa con el novio era una estupidez, porque lo había aprendido de una mala manera. Pero verla tan descorazonada y desilusionada con todo el tema del amor, le descolocaba un poco.

Sakura notó como Sasuke digería lo que acaba de decir y elegía sus próximas palabras con cuidado. Podía ver como su cerebro intentaba maquinar con lo que pensaba. Para alguien como Sasuke, quien decía lo que pensaba sin dudar, elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente debía ser todo un reto. Tal vez debería ayudarlo un poco.

—Sasuke, sé que fue estúpido lo que hice. Que no debería haberlo hecho y sé que no estaba en mi juicio. Pero ¿en cuantos libros viste que la protagonista se deja llevar por el corazón y triunfa? En todos. Yo hice eso. —dijo Sakura tomándose del pecho y mirándolo seriamente. —Dejé que mi corazón me guiará. Elegí a mi novio, y él me eligió a mi. Pero me salió mal ¿en cuantos libros leíste que le pasara eso a la protagonista? En ninguno. Ellas tienen un final feliz. Yo no lo tuve. Yo tuve el final de un personaje secundario. Yo no tuve mi final feliz. Porque esas cosas no existen en la vida real. Ahora ¿podemos irnos? La mirada de la gente me está poniendo nerviosa.

Sasuke cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza. Pagó ambas bebidas, aunque Sakura insistió en pagar el suyo y salieron calladas sin mirarse ni mirar a nadie a su alrededor.

Caminaron juntos hasta la esquina donde Sakura cruzaría la calle y Sasuke doblaría a la derecha.

—Nos vemos luego Sasuke—kun. —saludó Sakura sonriendo una última vez. Sasuke asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y Sakura se dio media vuelta antes de verlo hacer lo mismo y alejarse.

El semáforo se puso en rojo para los autos y ella con el resto de la gente, comenzó a caminar.

_Es el destino,_ pensó ella mientras se alejaba con cada paso y se perdía entre la muchedumbre de gente. _Es el destino de los personajes secundarios._ Volvió a pensar cuando una vez más había sido rechazada después de haber dicho la verdad.

¿Qué podían esperar los hombres de ella? Una mujer que abandona su familia por un hombre, tiene poco prospecto para ser la futura esposa de alguien. _Solo de algún lunático, _se dijo.

Si su vida fuese como un libro, como una novela romántica, ahora debería estar sintiendo la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca como minutos antes. La tomaría entre sus brazos, la envolvería en ellos, y en el medio del tráfico y en el medio de la gente, la besaría. La gente aplaudiría, los autos tocarían bocinas emocionados y de pronto llovería, saldría el sol y un arco iris sobre ellos. _Si, claro,_ pensó ella, _y llamaríamos a nuestros hijos Cliché de todas las tonterías que estoy pensando. _Podría esperar eso si su vida fuese una novela romántica

Pero su vida no era así y se daba cuenta cuando finalmente llegó al final del cruce y se encontró igual de sola que como había empezado.

_Despierta Sakura, no existen los finales felices. _

Dobló la esquina y alguien le tomó del brazo. _Justo lo que me faltaba, un ladrón. Mala suerte para él, porque estoy de muy mal humor. _

Abrió la boca para decirle que tan de mal humor estaba cuando quedó muda.

—¿Sa—suke?

El morocho le sonrió, suavizó su tacto en su mano y se le acercó al oído.

—Si crees en los finales felices.

Sakura sonrió y un sentimiento muy parecido al fuego en su magnitud se esparció por su cuerpo. Como respuesta, con su mano libre tomó el cuello de su camisa y tiró un poco.

—Tu también, —susurró ella en su cuello, mientras ocultaba su cabeza en aquel hueco. Olía a colonia de hombre para después de afeitarse. Él olía rico. —Tengo que volver a la librería —anunció pesadamente, después de unos minutos.

—Te acompaño.

Sakura se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. —le dijo Sakura sonriendo. _De verdad, gracias._

Él sonrió.

.

.

.

_the end_

* * *

_Finish! The end! Complete! Finiti!_ Otro fic que se lo puedo cambiar a **COMPLETE**. Se siente _bieeennn~~~_ Un mes sin internet y Kao escribió este final, a beautiful lie y muchos oneshots para Fairy Tales (también tiene idea de como seguir snapshots y avancé algo de angels). Ya los terminaré todos y me pondré al día. Lo prometo !

—Ahora lo importante, **¿les gustó este final?** No sabía como terminarlo y sé que muchos se quedaron con ganas de el beso, pero creo que como iba la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke, no podía incluirlo. Sasuke estaba ayudando a la pelirrosa a superar el trauma de los finales felices. Y ahora, una vez que Sakura pudo confesar sus demonios va a poder arriesgarse a sentir otra vez, y va a poner la cabeza y corazón en Sasuke. :D

—Este capitulo está lleno de mis opiniones con respecto a los libros. (Soy una gran lectora de novelas romáticas ;D). Y más que nada sobre Amanecer, esa es mi opinión. Aunque faltan cosas que no quise poner. Nuevamente, no quiero insultar a nadie si les gustó el libro, la saga. Tienen todo su derecho en gustarle, yo difiero en algunas cosas.

—Detalle, el ex-novio de Sakura, en mi mente, era Neji.

—Último detalle. Hoy se cumple cinco años desde que publico y escribo en fanfiction ! feliz aniversario para mi ~ C:

—Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. (:

{ **k**ao. }


End file.
